deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
You Can Do It, Mello!
You Can Do It, Mello! is a section in Ryuk's Human Observation Journal. Ryuk, noting that Mello has gotten into a lot of fights throughout the series, ponders his success rate, and uses this section to calculate it for himself. He lists each of these confrontations as "rounds" and gives information on them, as well as his own input and Mello's (each time Mello comments his appearance varies to match how he looked at that point in the story). Contents (Note that, aside from the image descriptions, any content listed after the first part stating what the content is, is a direct quote) 'Round 1: VS Near (At Wammy's House)' Ryuk's comment: Ever since he could remember, Mello lived for challenges. Every day was a struggle against Near… I'm sure he'll be rewarded for his efforts one day. Image: Mello walking away from Wammy's House in the rain Image caption: It was during a great downpour when his anxiety about his future began. Would he search for a job first? Gains: The right to succeed L (renounced) Losses: House he grew up in, friends Outcome: Defeat… Mello's comment: I'll use this defeat as fuel to get stronger. 'Round 2: VS Japanese Task Force' Ryuk's comment: Mello's magnificent debut battle against the world! Going up against the Japanese police is a little disappointing, but it's the perfect warm-up for taking down Near! Image: Missile Image caption: It's only mafia money, so might as well spend it. Actually, he spends more on chocolate… Gains: Death Note Losses: Hostages' lives, underlings (a few), necessary expenses (funds for the missile, etc.) Outcome: Victory!! Mello's comment: I beat Near to it! 'Round 3: VS U.S. Government' Ryuk's comment: On a roll, he takes on the entire country. His hideout is discovered, but since he was about to move away, it's not a problem. Image: Sidoh taking of govt. reinforcements' helmets to reveal their faces Image caption: Victory thanks to flying helmets. Shinigami sure are useful guys! Gains: Sidoh's cooperation Losses: The old hideout Outcome: Victory!! Mello's comment: This Shinigami's pretty handy. 'Round 4: VS Japanese Task Force' Ryuk's comment: These average joes get pissed and come back for revenge. Overwhelmed by their numbers, Mello's surrounded by the enemy! It's a bit of a pinch but he escapes dashingly!! However, he loses the Death Note and his buddies… Image 1: Base blowing up; Soichiro Yagami with his newly obtained Shinigami Eyes Image caption: Cool as a cucumber even during an explosion Image 2: Image 2 caption: He let Soichiro live; that grey hair's just too cute… Gains: Facial scar (the true sign of a man) Losses: The Death Note, underlings (all of them), bed Outcome: Defeated… Mello's comment: I wasn't defeated. I strategically bailed. 'Round 5: VS Near (In the SPK HQ)' Ryuk's comment: You can't catch the snake without entering its hole. He goes to the SPK to spit in his rival's face! They exchange light greetings, take a commemorative photo, and go home satisfied. Image: Halle Lidner in the shower, flirting with Mello and offering to let him stay at her place Image caption: Mello rejects a tempting proposal. A capable man won't lose to seduction! Gains: Picture of self, friend (Halle) Losses: Space to rent (Halle's house) Outcome: A tie! Mello's comment: The real battle starts here!! 'Round 6: VS Kira' Ryuk's comment: If he can just beat Kira, he'll be the ultimate winner! "That's right! Let's go to Japan! First I'll nab his girl and make him suffer even more!!" I'm not sure if that's what he's thinking, though… Image q: Matt, dead Image 1 caption: Loses one of his last few buddies and ends up along again Image 2: Mello, dead in the driver's seat of a truck Image 2 caption: It's mot so much sleeping at the wheel as the eternal sleep. The curtain closes here on the competitive life of Mello. Gains: The foundation for Near's victory Losses: Buddy (Matt), own life Outcome: Defeat… Mello's comment: …………………. Other content After all of this, Ryuk and Mello show the ending results and comment on them. Ryuk's comment: Though he seems pathetic, Mello actually wins two rounds. When he yells, "I won more times than I thought," his face is brimming with pride. Mello's comment: Since Kira also dies…I'd say that makes us even. Ryuk's reply: As long as you believe that, what's the big deal? Mello's Record: * 2 wins * 1 draw * 3 losses Category:Ryuk's Human Observation Journal